The Raven Call
by raventeller
Summary: Raven is a weird girl. Well, to everybody. But one day, she wanders up to the castle, and finds Edward. And suddenly her world turns upside down.
1. Raven

Her one dream was to have a friend. A friend to understand, care and be there for her. To have a friend ... would be magic. She didn't have friends. She wasn't like the other kids, people treated her different. Maybe it was her name, or the way she looked. Or maybe it was because she wasn't the same. She wasn't even like her family. They were all happy, chirpy and boring. She didn't want to be like that. She didn't even want to be here.

They had just moved to America. To some stupid town with pastel coloured houses, and everybody was the same. It was like some stupid code. Dad's work at 9:00 to 5:00, girls wore pink and guys wore blue. Girls were girls and boys were boys! Her sister didn't seem to mind, she thought it was cool, but that's Stacey for you.

Stacey was a typical 10 year old. One of the ''popular'' kids, pretty, talented and brilliant. And doesn't she know it! So did her family and friends. Well, except Raven. She hated Stacey. Perfect in every way! Big blue eyes, long blonde hair and tall. Perfect for Hitler's army!

Raven was different. She was 14. She had chocolate brown eyes, short messy black hair and tall, but not like Stacey. Raven was ''freakishly'' tall, as they other kids called her, if they weren't busy calling her the jolly green giant or humming it's annoying pea advertising tune. Stacey loved pink too. Her bedroom was pink, her bathroom was pink and all her clothes were pink. Thank god she didn't get her own way when she wanted the pink house that was for sale in this god forsaking place. They lived in a blue house. Thank god for that!

Ravens room was dark blue, with silver spiral paint work on the walls, with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, for when she couldn't sleep, she could count them. She loved stars. At night, when everybody else was asleep, she would bring out her telescope and look at the real stars. Her grandfather once told her that when somebody died, they became a star. Now her grandfather was one. She longed to discover his star. He was the only person she loved in her family. The only person she ever loved. Until she met Edward.

---

It had been so hot that day. Normally she refused to go outside, but she just had to, especially after the cooler had broken. She decided a walk around the town would do her good, maybe she would meet somebody.

No luck, all the other kids were hanging out at the ''mall'' or sitting on their lawn drinking lemonade and didn't even give her a second glance. She was about to give up and turn home, when she noticed the mountain. The rest of the town was bright and cheery, then there was this huge mountain with Dracula's castle on top! She could have took no notice and went home, but curiosity got the best of her.

She trooped over to the big rusty gate and pushed it open, and stared up the road. Why was there a road? Maybe somebody lived here... taking another glance at the castle she thought nobody could live here... it was too run down... But maybe... Just maybe...

It took her ages to get to the top, especially in this weather! By the time she got to the top, her shirt was sticking to her chest and her brow was covered in sweat... man, she needed to take up gym again! She looked up at the second gate and pushed it open, and gasped. It was beautiful. The garden that is. It was well kept, but so much more than that. There was sculptures everywhere! Dragons, cats, dogs, people, and everything! In the middle was a giant hand. All around it was little flowers. Somebody must live here, if this was here!

She walked over to the door and saw it was slightly open; she peered around and saw the house was just cobwebs and dust. She wondered who would look after a garden, but not the house. Somebody rather strange maybe. Maybe somebody who could be a friend... Getting this idea in her head she pushed the door open and looked around,

''Hello...?'' She called out softly. She saw a shadow move at the top of the stares and heard a crash. She climbed to stairs to find a man, who didn't look that much older than she, on the ground. She knelt down beside him to help him up,

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, are you – '' she cut off when she saw his hands. If they were hands! They were long sharp blades, attached to his arms! She gasped and shot back. This thing was a monster!

--

**That was my first chapter of my new story!**

**Audience: BOOOOO**

**Ah shut up. You know you love me!**


	2. Edward

She gasped and shot back. But something stopped her from running away. It was the look on his face. His face was extremely pale, with faded scars and new cuts all over it. He had black pools for eyes and his lips seemed purple. His dark eyes looked up at her, they looked so lonely and in need of a friend. But then again, his 'hands' said otherwise. But she seemed to have forgotten his hands, and she could only see the loneliness in his eyes. How long had he been up here? She had to take a chance; this could be an adventure, and maybe, a friend. She was scared, but that didn't matter.

She stepped forward again, and took his arms, careful not to touch his 'hands' and pulled him up. It was strange how light he felt, as if he didn't eat. He started at her, scanning over her features, as if she was something he had never seen before, he was transfixed on her t-shirt, she noticed and said smiling a little,

''That's The Ramones. They were a band, years ago.''

Edward looked up, and looked as if he didn't understand. Maybe he didn't know who they were, or maybe he just didn't know why she was talking to him. She felt bad, maybe she shouldn't have come up here, maybe he preferred being alone. Maybe she should just leave, but for some reason, she felt like she shouldn't. She ruffled her hair, feeling nervous, trying to think of something to say …

''What's your name?'' She finally asked, he blinked and suddenly looked as if he knew what was happening.

''Edward…'' He whispered, and looked at her, as if asking her what her name was.

''My name's Raven.'' She smiled at him, happy he had said something. She hadn't been sure if he could have spoken. It was as if he was isolated, this castle was a prison and he couldn't get out. Maybe he had been up here for a long time, and nobody knew. Or maybe they did know, down there, and they didn't want him to be free.

* * *

She made promises to come back tomorrow. Edward had just looked at her, but the look in his eyes had changed. Hope had settled in them. She had admired the garden on her way out, it was beautiful. She was going to ask him tomorrow if he did it by himself. She sighed, thinking about her home. How dull it was and how much she wanted to go back to England.

She opened the front door and was welcomed by her mother,

''Hi darling! How are you? Did you make any friends? Did you arrange for them to come over? Did you arrange a sleep over?'' She was asked questions, without her mother waiting for an answer. Her mother was naturally a brunet but she dyed it bleach blond to match her youngest daughter, Stacey.

And there Stacey was, behind her mother, staring at her with cold eyes. She was wearing her powder pink outfit today, her long hair tied into braids with powder pink ribbons. Stacey had a lot of friends. Raven didn't understand why.

''Mummy … Raven's late. She was supposed to be home by 5, for dinner, but its half past.'' She said sweetly, she knew she was getting Raven into trouble.

''Raven, Stacey is right, you can't just go out and come home late!'' Her mother said, and then turned back into her cheery self, ''Dinner is waiting in the dining room!'' And she bustled off, leaving Raven standing there, glaring at Stacey.

''Brat.'' She said and followed her mother into the dining room. Stacey skipped along behind her.

''Honey, Raven has a friend!'' Her mother announced to her father. Raven hadn't even said anything about Edward, but it was assumed she had a friend since she was late. Her father looked up, surprised.

''Really?''

''Well yes, I guess so…'' She murmured, looking at her peas.

''I have 6 friends already daddy! Much more than Raven can ever hope to have!'' Stacey squealed, hating the lime light being taken from her.

''And we're very proud of you. Now Raven, tell us about your friend.'' Her father said.

''What's there to tell? His name is Edward … he lives alone.'' She said, shrugging.

''… Oh, it's a boy?'' Her father said. Oh yes, another rule, no boyfriends.

''Yes, but he's not a boyfriend. Well he is a Boy Friend, but not in that way..'' She said, sighing.

''Well, you know, you are too young for boys, maybe you should wait until school starts and then you can make friends, who are girls.'' Her father suggested.

''So what is Edward is a guy! It's not like every guy in this world is after sex.'' She stood up and walked to her room. Edward WASN'T a boyfriend. He never would be…

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but my computer was broken. Well, that's my new chapter…

Audience: BOOOO! (throws old fruit)

(Runs away)


	3. Crystal Tear

Raven lay back on her bed, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of thoughts of Edward, the garden and what her mother and father had said about him being ''a boyfriend''. It wasn't like she didn't like him, but then again; she didn't even know the guy. Sighing, she sat up and gazed out the window next to her bed. Her brow wrinkled, now she had never noticed THAT. How could she have missed it? The hill with the castle was in plain view. Staring up at it, she wondered, what was Edward was doing.

Edward was alone. He was always alone. He didn't want to go back down there anyway. He had always awaited the return of Kim, but she never came back. Why? What had he done wrong? Every day he waited, every day she never came. But today, that girl came. Raven, who was she? And why did she come up here?

Edward looked down at his hands. Why would anybody want to be near him? He was … a monster. Edward looked back up, and out the window, staring down on the town, that were fast asleep. If only he could go to sleep, but he had to be awake. Just incase she returned … just incase Kim returned.

Raven awoke, from a very short sleep. She pulled on some jeans and a shirt, and wondered down the stairs. Stacey was bouncing around, in full happy mode. Raven sighed, her tired eyes following Stacey bouncing around the room, laughing at some stupid television show. Raven stepped off the last stair and pushed Stacey out of the way so she could leave.

''Where ya going?'' Stacey asked,

''Out.'' Was Ravens reply.

''Where?''

''None of your business.''

''Can I come?''

''No.''

Before Stacey could say anything else, Raven pushed the front door open and was greeted by the sun. She quickly shut the door on her siblings screams of protest of being left behind, and slowly made her way down the path.

The sprinklers were on, and it was pretty hot. Kids were dancing around sprinklers, or in paddling pools, while adults mowed their lawns or hosed them. Powder coloured cars drove past, with men off to work, while the women stayed at home, being housewives. This town was so boring. Raven sighed and continued walking down the sidewalk, towards the hill. Soon she came to the gates, which were closed. She pushed them open, and they reluctantly groaned and swung forward slowly, just like they did before.

It took her a good half hour to walk up to the castle, in this heat. When she finally reached the top, she pushed open the other gates and stopped to admire the garden once again. It was beautiful, as always. The grass was so green, the leaves were so perfect and the sculptors were fantastic. This time, she decided to look around the garden a little more. She crossed the grass and looked at the dragons, the cats, the lions and the other magical creatures Edward had created. She admired the flowers and the trees. Everything was perfect, nothing seemed to be out of place or withering. The trees were in full blossom, Apple trees, Cherry Blossoms, Oak trees and Alder trees. The apples looked so inviting, just to reach out and take a bite.

Raven had taken in the whole garden. She slowly circled, breathing in slowly. Even the air up here seemed so much better. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled. Edward was really a perfectionist. But she wondered, was he making this garden perfect, because he was not?

She let this thought go as she walked towards the castle. She didn't care what he looked like, why should she? She wasn't perfect, her sister reminded her of this fact every single day, with every breath she takes. She shook her head, ran her fingers through her black hair, and pushed the door open. The dusty smell of the house greeted her. She smiled just a little, knowing that Edward would be here.

She shut the door behind her, and looked around. It was dark, but the light coming through the old and dirty windows gave her enough light to see the room. It must have been so … grand long ago. Did Edward live like a prince? But then again, this place, could be a prison to Edward. It was keeping him in, leaving him all alone, with only his thoughts and imagination.

She noticed him standing there. He was standing in the far corner of the room, looking so sad and alone. He seemed lost. Though this was his home, his sanctuary, he didn't seem to recognize it at all. He wasn't looking at her, He wasn't looking at anything. She watched as a crystal tear slowly crept down his pale cheeks. He was crying. He needed somebody to take away the pain and torture this place had given him. He needed her. He needed Raven. More than ever.

* * *

**Well, that's my new chapter. I was almost killing myself for making him cry…. Edward! I love you!**

**Audience: Shut up already and give us a new chapter!**

**Fine … You're just a bunch of grumps. You don't give me anything for my creative mind!**


	4. Misty

Raven stood still, and watched Edward for a few seconds. He seemed to be unaware of her presence, in his own little world. She moved forward, just a little, but the floor board groaned in protest of the weight. Edwards head jerked round, and saw Raven, and for a second, his eyes looked hopeful, then he saw who it was, and his face went blank.

''Edward, what's wrong?'' Raven's voice didn't sound like her own. Normally her voice sounded annoyed or emotionless, but her voice had gone soft and gentle, and it sounded caring. She took a few steps forward, and held out her hand, forgetting his blades.

''Don't…'' Edward said, taking another step back, and holding his hands up to protect himself, and Raven from hurting herself. ''Please… No more pain.'' He whispered, and looked away. Raven didn't seem to understand his plea, she couldn't bring him pain, and he was the one with the blades. Raven stopped moving towards him, and gazed at him. He was trying not to look at her, but she could see out the corner of his eye, he was glancing at her feet, as if to make sure she wasn't moving.

''Edward, what happened here?'' She whispered. She wanted to know what made this place to dark and depressing, even if the windows were open and the sun was shining in. Something happened a long time ago, and whatever happened, was still hanging over the house. Edward's eyes seem to glaze over, as he remembered his misty past…

* * *

Hi! Did you miss me? I'm sorry it took me so long to update, and when I did update it was really short and bad. I have really bad writers block, so could somebody please give me ideas? Like in a review? Or you can email me at or add me to msn! Thanks so much

(Runs away from the rotten fruit getting thrown at her)


	5. Memory

Hi all, I have to kinda to some replies to the reviews I got, so look for your name!

NinjaoftheDarkness: Thanks very much for the review, you really thought about that huh? Well it's a great idea, and I might use it, but you've opened up my mind and everything is giving me ideas now! (Looks at the lamp) That thing … it's perfect for my creative mind! I've been watching way too much Fruits Basket. Well your idea was the best (and the only...) so I praise you! I was thinking about making Raven like really old bands, and she is very into art and stuff like that. I thought it would be easier for me to write about because I'm like that. Like, I'm into the Beatles and the Ramones and stuff like that, so I could write that she likes them too, so it easily relates. Oh well. You're review was really nice to me and my short little chapter. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer, and I mean as long as I can make it, because I'm going to work very hard on it, and make you guys all proud of me! Anyway, thanks so much for the great review and the ideas! I love you, ;; or not …

Chef13: Ah, Chef, my loyal fan, and (tears in eyes) it's nice not getting fruit thrown at me anymore. I thank you and the ground you walk on! And you're right about the whole tragedy theme. That's going to be the main theme of this story too. I'm not sure if it will be a happy or sad ending yet, but you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? I'm the same, I can write comedy a lot better, or I just refuse to write anything but it. I'm trying to make it as serious as I can, but the odd joke slips in every so often, have you noticed? Maybe you haven't because they aren't that funny, but I'm trying! It killed me to write that Edward was crying, but I needed to! I had to force my fingers to do it, so they are all bruised now. My next chapter … or this one actually, will be a lot longer, so don't you be bringing that fruit out any time soon, do you understand me? Anyway, thanks for the great review!

ViCioUsKiTTie: Thanks for the review Kittie. I really love getting reviews; it's like cake without the feeling of being sick afterwards. I'm glad you like my crummy little story! Thanks!

Geckogirl: Hi, my muse has finally come back to me! (rejoices) Thanks for forcing me to write more, and thanks for the cookies! All my reviewers are grumps, even you (squints eye at you) but I don't mind, I need to write more anyway. So I need to be pushed, but right now I've been lounging around way too much, and I'm trying to write more just so I can keep up with it all. This chapter will be pretty long, but not too long, as I'm not too sure where I'm taking it. I'm going to involve a boy, hehe, and you'll hate me for it. Anyway, thanks for the great reviews!

Cathedral of Chaos: Hello. You write such great reviews, did you know that? Better than my stories! I love it when I get long reviews, not the little ones just saying ''update'' or ''good'' but you give a whole story, don't you? Thanks so much for telling me my story doesn't scream rip off, because somebody told me it's way too similar to the movie, but I never thought it was. I'm trying to put in as much description as I can, because people are getting lazy with fanfics and don't put any in at all. I know I'm not putting in as much as I can, but some people don't like too much description, while others do, so I'm trying to stay in the middle. You're right about her not noticing his hair, but I'm going to make her look over him some more, like, thinking about ''how can I love somebody who dresses in a leather cat suit'' sort of thing. But it will be all ''beauty is in the eye of the beholder'' thing. Anyway, I really should be trying to actually write this chapter than trying to avoid it! Thanks for the great review!

the great and almighty po: Thanks for the review. I think Johnny Depp is lovely with or without make up! But this movie, he looks so great and so different too. Well, I don't really know what to say, apart from keep the reviews coming, ok? Thanks so much for making my day with reviews, thanks!

Animegurl54321: Thanks for the review. I've already promised so many times my chapters will be longer, but once again, I'm saying it, the chapters will be longer! Thanks for reviewing my story and I really hope you continue doing it. I hope you enjoy my story, but tell me whenever I totally ruin the story, ok? Feel free to use this fire poker (hands fire poker) to get me to continue writing it, ok? Thanks for such a great review!

DaydreamingTurtle: Thanks for hating her so much, that's what I was trying to get from my readers, to hate her as much as Raven does. You'll hate her much more after what she does in a nearby chapter… (Grins evilly) You'll want to kill her. Thanks for the review, and keep them coming!

Feigh: Thanks for your review and I know the connection thing is so over used. Thanks again for saying I rock, when I really don't. Anyway, you better get reading this chapter instead of listening to me! Thanks!

If I missed anybody out who's written a good review or reviewed more than once … You'll just have to review again! ;; Nah, don't worry, I'll give you a say soon.

You know, this movie is about being handicapped and how much they are out casted. I think it helps people see how bad it is for them. Edward was a nice enough bloke, and everybody liked him, until he did something wrong. Now, if he hadn't been handicapped and he did something wrong, people wouldn't have cared. But because he was different, everybody turned it against him. I think this is seriously wrong, and I really am against it. Most people think it's just about some guy with scissors for hands who's fallen in love, when there is a huge meaning behind the story! This happens everyday to people who are different or handicapped, and I just hope you realise it. But it's not just about that, it's also about how good Johnny Depp looks in leather! Anyway, enjoy my chapter!

Chapter 5

His past was unbearable sometimes, other times it was a nice thing to think about, but he was always living in there. He hadn't realised how many years has past, how the ivy had climbed the walls of the old house, or how the sun dial had crumbled over the time or how the grass seemed longer than ever. 10 years had passed. Since the night Kim had told him she loved him, and then she told the people of the pastel coloured houses he was dead. And they believed him. Yet nobody ever ventured up to the house, not even Kim. Every day he waited for her return, and every day he went to sleep, feeling empty and cold when she did not return. But he never gave up hope for her return, but then this girl came along. Who was she? Why was she here? He longed for friendship, but he thought with friendship, also came hurt.

''Edward, what's wrong? Edward?'' Ravens soft voice broke through his thoughts, and his dark eyes stared up at the girl, he had slid down against the wall, and now was kneeling on the floor. Everybody seemed to think Edward was a man, when really, he was still a child. He needed a loving family or friend.

Raven reached out to Edward and took his arm, and pulled him up. He wasn't heavy, like she mentioned before, he was quite light. She took in his hair and clothes. His hair looked as if it had never even seen a hairbrush; it stood on end, thick and black. It looked very soft, and Raven couldn't help herself, she reached out and touched it. Edward stood very still, it had been a very long time since anybody had touched him, or cared that he was there. Raven took her hand back, and looked at Edward a little more. His clothes were leather with buckles all over it, it seemed to be a once piece suit, like a cat suit in a way. The shoes seemed attached too. He was normal in every way, apart from his hands. Raven couldn't bring herself to look at them, for some reason, it felt too painful for both of them. She pretended as if they weren't there.

''He didn't finish me…'' Edwards voice was soft and quiet, almost like a whisper.

''Who didn't?'' Raven said, staring at Edwards dark sad eyes. What did he mean? Well … He couldn't have been born of those hands, could he?

''My father … He made me. To be the perfect gentleman. But he didn't wake up.'' Edward broke the eye contact, and looked down at Ravens worn shoes. He didn't like thinking about his father. He missed him everyday, as well as Kim. His father truly loved him, like he was his real son. His father was never frightened of his hands, and his father always made sure Edward was happy, before he went away. He left Edward very suddenly. Edward had been very lonely after he had left. Sometimes, at night when Edward was in his bed, he thinks he can still hear him, telling Edward about his plans for tomorrow, what they'll learn together, what they'll read together, what they would do together. Everything they did, they did it together, like a real father and son. His father read aloud to Edward, and tried to teach him how to read, and even when Edward did dreadfully at reading, he always acted very proud of Edwards attempts. His father made him feel … human, and important.

But then his father died, and so did this feeling. Edward felt inhuman, and insignificant, and most of all, afraid. He felt afraid of what would happen tomorrow, because when his father was around, he knew what they would be doing tomorrow; know he doesn't know what will happen. Whether he'll spend time in the garden, or if he'll try and read aloud to the silence of the house. His father had only gotten half way through all the books in this house, if not even. He missed his father with all his heart.

''Edward … I'm sorry.'' Raven whispered. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one. She missed her grandfather. Raven turned and looked around the house, now she knew why this place was so depressing, Edward is still mourning. She had to help him.

''What did your father do with you every day? Did you do anything special?'' She asked, because her and her grandfather did things every day, like trips to the beach or star watch. Maybe she could try and help Edward, by doing something his father did with him.

''He read to me … And he told me about all the things he did when he was young…'' Edward said softly, thinking about all the time when they would sit up late, on the red comfy chair in the library, and his father would talk for hours about all the thing he did when he was younger, and how mischievous he was as a young boy, then he would realise how late it was and he would put Edward to bed. Edward hadn't always slept up in the attic; he used to sleep in the room next to his fathers, in a comfy warm bed where he felt safe at night. But after he died, he couldn't go back in there, he tried, but he couldn't sleep without his father coming in, and telling him what they would do tomorrow, and how proud he was of Edward that day, for he had read another chapter in a book without any help, or made a new sculptor in the garden. He banished himself to the attic, in the old hay bed up there, and put up old newspaper cuttings up, which he tried to read every day, but sometimes he still needed the help that his father provided.

''Would you like me to read to you…?'' Raven asked. She could read to him, she thought. Edward looked up and looked into her eyes, and saw what she thought was a plea. She knew he wanted her to read to him. She gave a slight nod.

''Okay Edward, I'll read to you,'' Raven smiled, ''Just show me where your books are.''

* * *

Raven stepped onto the ''welcome'' mat in her house at 6 o'clock, and shut the door behind her. She didn't realise that Edwards father read such long books, like ''War and Peace'' and ''Pride and Prejudice''. Edward seemed very interested though, not in the book, but he was always asking what certain words meant, and most of the time Raven didn't know herself. He seemed to enjoy learning. He even smiled a few times.

''Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you!'' Her father bellowed at her. She gave a sigh, and simply replied,

''I was with a friend.'' She stared at her fathers face. He had dark hair, like her own, piercing green eyes and he was very tall. Most people think he's a strong man, when he wasn't. He worked with computers, but she wasn't too sure what he actually did.

''Doing what! Smoking, drugs, sex? Come on, you're at that age! What in gods name where you doing!'' He seemed to think she was some kind of druggie or something.

''I was reading. God, Dad, your so weird.'' She walked past him and went up the stairs, ignoring her sister saying,

''Ooooh, you're in trouble!''


	6. Stacey

**Chapter 6**

Raven hated her family more than anything else. The reason she hated them was because they all fitted together, except her. There was her mother, a beauty queen. There was her father, smart and careful about his dress sense. Then there was Stacey. Before Stacey … things were a lot easier for Raven. Stacey was born when Raven was 4, when she was still clinging to her mothers dress and holding her fathers hand when she crossed the street. Before Stacey, Raven used to sit on her fathers lap when he'd read to her. Before Stacey, Raven used to have bubble baths with her mother. Before Stacey … life seemed so perfect. Her parents didn't mistreat her or anything when Stacey was born, but it changed.

When Stacey was born, people awed over her blonde curls and big blue eyes. People stopped scuffing Ravens hair or saying ''her eyes are so beautiful and deep.''. People only seemed to notice Stacey. Raven hated Stacey because of this. When she was first born, Raven tried her hardest to gain the attention of aunties and uncles, but it was all in vain. People weren't interested in her finger painting, or her new socks. People only were interested in Stacey. They would gather around her and coo over her, while Raven would sit on the floor, and stare with sad eyes, or even cold eyes.

Raven only ever found comfort in music and art. By the age of 6, she was in her own world. She no longer woke up at night with a nightmare, and cry for her mother, who was busy feeding Stacey. She no longer ran home from preschool to show off a finger painting, only to be ignored because Stacey was being dressed up. Raven only cared for herself. Raven looked after herself. If she ever became scared or alone, she would put on a tape of ''Yellow Submarine'' by the Beatles, or go into the living room and push in a video of ''Nightmare before Christmas''. She preferred her own company, and did not make friends. The only person she felt love towards now was her grandfather. He was always there for her.

* * *

The next morning Raven got up around 8, and got dressed. She pulled on a Ramones shirt and some old jeans, and then made her way down the stairs. She was greeted with the sight of Stacey in her pink night gown, parading around the living room pretending to be a ballerina. Her mother was squealing in delight as Stacey went on her toes and did a little twirl. Raven felt sick at the sight. She cleared her throat,

''Mum, I'm going out. Bye.'' She reached for the door handle when she was interrupted,

''Oh, you're not going anywhere without Stacey.'' Her mother said.

''What … the ... crap.'' Raven turned around,

''You're sister said that she wanted to meet new people, so we thought it would be great if you introduced her to your friends. Also, it gives you sister bonding! I and my sister got on when we were your age. We were BEST friends.'' Her mother said dreamily.

''No … Stacey isn't coming with me. I don't go to HER friends.'' Raven fumed, pointing to the brat.

''Well, next time you can, can't she sweetie?'' Her mum turned to Stacey.

''Yeah, sure mum. I'll go get ready!'' Stacey said cheerfully, and ran up the stairs.

(20 minutes later)

''Ready!'' Stacey announced, fully made up with her curls flying behind her, as she flew down the stairs.

''Good, because you can be ready to go nowhere. YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH ME.'' Raven declared, glaring at her sister.

''She's going with you. Case closed.'' Her mother said and stood up, and opened the door.

Raven couldn't bring Stacey to meet Edward … She couldn't.

* * *

**What to look forward to next: Raven has to take Stacey to meet Edward, how will Stacey and Edward react to each other? Also, Raven meets a boy..**

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for lack of updates, but I've been busy. Well, leave a review pretty please! I love you guys, hehe.**


	7. Journey

Chapter 7

Raven slowly walked along the side walk, trailing after her sister who was skipping and doing little dance things. Raven couldn't believe this was happening to her, she just couldn't believe that her sister was coming. She didn't want her to meet her special friend, or for her to tell her parents about the man with scissor hands. Most of all, she didn't want to frighten Edward. It took her a while to gain his trust already, now she was just building the wall up again.

''So, where does this friend of yours live?'' Stacey asked, slowing down to walk beside Raven.

''Um, around. I don't think we'll go to see him. He's .. um, sick.'' Raven said quickly.

''Mum and dad said so, so we'll see him. Most likely, he'll feel better when he meets me.'' Stacey giggled.

''Yeah .. whatever twerp.'' Raven mumbled and looked down to her shoes as she walked. She was paying close attention to her shoelaces when she crashed into somebody. She fell backwards onto her backside and sat there dazed for a moment. Her sister had become a little pile giggling.

''I'm sorry! I didn't see you there.'' A voice said, and a hand hauled her up by the arm. A young boy, roughly 17 stood in front on her, smiling. He had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He also had an award winning smile, she noted. She felt herself blushing.

''Yeah, it's alright. Thanks...C'mon Stacey.'' She pulled her sister along the side walk, her face burning. Why was she so embarrassed about bumping into somebody? It wasn't a big deal.

''That was funny.'' Stacey said, stating the obvious.

''Shut up. C'mon, let's go and see Edward.'' Raven mumbled, hauling her sister towards the gates.

''He lives … all the way up there?'' Stacey had suddenly frozen on the spot, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

''Yeah.'' Raven said, slightly cooling down, but not looking back in case he was still there.

''I'm not going up there. Some kids told me it's haunted.''

''It's not haunted. You wanted to meet Edward, so you have to go up there.''

''I'm not going up there. Some kids told me ghosts lived up there, some other kids told me that a man with lethal knives for hands lived up there and he cut up people and once he came down. And he killed a guy.''

''Ugh, look, you either come up with me, or we aren't going. It's your choice.''

''Let's just go home Raven.''

''I'm going up there. Whether you come with me or not, it's your choice.''

''But Raven, we can't.''

''I don't care okay? I'm going, bye Stacey.''

With that, Raven pushed the gates open with groaned in protest and made her way up the dusty road leading up to the house with confined, with only his thoughts and misery to keep him company.

''Wait! I'm coming with you!'' A shrill voice came from behind. Stacey was charging up to follow her.

They walked the journey in silence, only Stacey's hiccups tried to make any conversation. Raven noticed Stacey's eyes grow wide at the garden. She looked around the garden in awe, imagining the games and shows that could be put on here in this beautiful garden. She marvelled at the huge bush cravings and was extra careful not to tread on any flowers or the perfect grass. Even Stacey knew nature's beauty.

But, when it came to the front door, Stacey had forgotten about the perfect garden which she hoped to make her own.

''C'mon.'' Raven said and pushed the door open. ''Edward?''

She looked around and spotted him sitting on a red dusty chair.

''Raven…'' He whispered and stood up, then froze when he saw the small blonde girl next to her.

A piercing scream filled the air.

-

Yep. Sorry for the long wait. I totally forgot about fanfiction.


	8. Present Edited for Chef13

Being next to a young girl who has a high pitched wail isn't a very pleasant experience. Raven covered her ears for a second, and glanced at Edward. He looked completely shocked. She regretted taking Stacey here, and now she had guilt bubbling in the bottom of her stomach.

She should have tried to convince her parents that she didn't go to Stacey's friends, why should she come to hers? She gave Stacey a sharp kick in the shin, which changed her scream of terror into screams of fury.

''Owww! RAVEN! Why did you kick me? There's a knife wielding murderer in here, and you KICK me!'' She screamed in protest to the kick and gave Raven a weak push.

''Edward isn't dangerous, you were scaring him. So, either shut up or bugger off. I don't want you here.'' She said flatly and looked over to Edward. He looked confused and was staring at Stacey, then shifting his eyes to Raven, then back.

''Raven…?'' He whispered, unsure of how to react. His dark pools of eyes seemed to be welling up with tears, but that just might be the light.

''Hi Edward. This is my brat of a sister, Stacey.'' Raven said, lifting an arm pathetically to the blonde fuzz ball who was trying to act all sweet and shy.

''Brat…?''

''Oh, it means annoying, blonde, thinks she's a princess but really is a toad.'' Raven nodded, and Stacey screamed in fury. She wasn't used to being made fun of. She normally got her way in everything.

''Hello Stacey.'' He whispered. He decided that if Raven had brought her here, she wouldn't be dangerous or trouble. He shifted his eyes back to Raven and watched her push her sister a little. Kim had never done that to her little brother.

''Hmph.'' Was the small blonde creature's reply. She was more interested in saying how filthy the house was and how she might clean it up sometime, if that was okay with Edward and of course it was alright with Edward because he would probably enjoy a nice clean house and all that jazz.

Edward wasn't really listened to her.

''Raven, I have something to show you, in the garden.'' Edward nodded slightly and moved towards the door, followed by Raven. The day light hit Edward, and he looked so different.

In the darkness, you can't really see what somebody looks like. Sometimes they look completely different from what you thought. Edward in the darkness looked pale and perhaps a little threatening. In the daylight, he almost looked transparent, and he looked completely harmless. His leather bond body was slim, and he walked with grace, thought he arms were held awkwardly at his sides. His hair was a large mass of blackness, long and untamed.

Stacey flounced behind them, talking about how pretty the garden was. Nobody was really paying any attention to her. Edward walked to the side of the house, and there was a large sculpture bush of a bird, a raven. The birds head was towards the sky and the birds wings were set to take off.

''Edward, it's amazing…'' Raven whispered, and looked at Edward. His eyes were on the bird, as if he was expecting it to take off. Stacey wasn't interested, she was off picking flowers somewhere or something. Raven didn't really care, this was special.

''I thought of you … when I made it.'' Edward said and nodded a little. He looked nervous, as if he wasn't sure that he was supposed to say that or if he was just to let her look at it in silence.

She looked at him carefully, and then threw her arms around his neck. Edward took a step back, and looked surprised, but allowed her to hug him. He put his arms up, so he was careful not to hurt her. She hugged his neck tightly and then let go and smiled.

''Thank you, for thinking of me…'' She laughed gently. Edward smiled gently in reply.

''RAVEN, I'M HUNGRY.'' Came a scream from somewhere in the garden. Raven sighed and looked at Edward in apology.

''I need to go now Edward. But I'll give you something in return, I promise...'' She said, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. ''Bye, see you tomorrow.''

Raven rushed towards Stacey who was wailing about how she was going to die unless she got some food soon, and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the magical garden.

When she left, Edward felt as if the magic of the garden had left with her. He reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him. A fresh cut was sliced into his skin. He didn't flinch. He just stared at the large gate cutting off his world, from Ravens world.

How he wanted to be part of her world.

* * *

**An update!**

**After so long!**

**I expect REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Love you. x**


End file.
